Night in Abashiri Park
by nayruu
Summary: Yukio/OC - Hana has a crush on her teacher. If only she knew the feeling was mutual. As if romance problems weren't enough, a demon is terrorizing a park just outside the academy. This is M for smut. PWP
1. Chapter 1

The class was dismissed and the room quickly emptied. Only one girl remained sitting at her desk. She neatly packed away her materials and books before striding over to the desk.

Yukio looked up, asking calmly. "Yes, Miss Shinoda?"

She smirked at him mischievously, taking a moment to lick her lips and play with her hair. "We're alone. You can call me Hana," she purred.

The teacher pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. She moved to walk around the desk. He about to stand when suddenly, she was in front of him. She placed her hands on the chair on either side of his head, leaning down and trapping him.

"Hana…," he warned seriously. "What-"

The kiss was soft and teasing. Yukio was frozen. Her tongue traced along his lips playfully and her fingers had moved to muss with his hair. Slowly, he melted into the embrace, his hands finding her lower back. She whimpered quietly as he lazily began to pull her closer. He broke away.

"Wait," he ordered shakily, his face flushed. He moved back from her, his eyes locked onto hers. He sounded more confident this time. "We shouldn't do this."

She moved to straddle him in his chair. He hissed when she rolled her hips into his. Her uniform skirt rode up with the action. "Hana," he growled, his eyes closed.

The temptress lightly kissed up his neck, licking and nibbling as her hands worked on undoing his jacket. Her mouth paused at his ear as she ground her hips into him again. He rubbed up her thighs as she did. "Tell me to stop," she whispered, undoing the last button.

He broke them apart again and Hana pouted at the lost of contact. She reluctantly moved from his lap and Yukio threw his jacket off. She was about to leave and gasped when two strong hands pulled her back to his lap. He positioned her over his hard length once more, bucking up experimentally. The heavy layer was gone and she could feel so much more of him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the intimate contact and cursing whoever invented clothing in the first place.

When she looked up, his eyes were boring into her. She watched helplessly as he smirked and licked his lips. His fingers ran lightly up from her thighs to her waist making her shiver. "Where were you going? I never said stop," he teased.

In a second, his lips were crashing against hers. One hand held the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. The other gripped her waist as he thrust up, pushing her down to meet him every time. Before she had lead the pace, slow and teasing. Now that he was in control, their lips and tongues met savagely. He sucked in her bottom lip, worrying it before releasing her. He nuzzled her head over, trailing kisses across her jaw to her neck.

She wanted more, needed more. His shirt had come untucked and she snaked her hands underneath. Her nails raked across his back when he bit down playfully on your collarbone. Hana closed her eyes, enjoying his attention. Something started beeping. Distantly, she felt her tie coming off and her shirt being pulled open. Everything felt hazy and the annoying sound only got louder. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Ugghh," Hana groaned in annoyance, her eyes still closed. She reached out blindly for her alarm clock from under her covers.

"Morning," her roommate greeted with a yawn.

"Morning," she repeated, yawning as well. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, placing the clock back on her nightstand. She pouted, throwing herself back into her bed and wrapping up in her blankets. "Why did I have to wake up?" she complained.

"Nice dream?"

"Yeah," Hana agreed wistfully.

Her roommate grinned cheekily, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Who was it about?" She dodged a pillow. "Hey!" she laughed. Her hand went to her heart. "I'd tell you if I had a sex dream."

The girls changed into their school uniforms and headed out.

"I did not have a _sex_ dream, Tari," Hana defended in a whisper. She looked away and grumbled quietly, "It didn't get that far…"

Tari threw her hands up excitedly. "Oh my god! I was kidding!" A few other students looked in their direction. She calmed down and leaned towards her roommate. "But since it's true, who was it?" she whispered eagerly.

The raven haired girl pulled at her hair nervously. "You know… I don't remember," she lied. Hana pretended to think hard. She pictured his turquoise eyes burning through her as she straddled his lap. Her cheeks flushed. "Nope. Can't remember."

"Aww, that's too bad," Tari sighed. "I have to say I'm glad. I was starting to think you were asexual or something," she confessed.

Hana narrowed her eyes at her. "Just because I'm not as boy crazy as you, doesn't mean I'm asexual."

"Jeez, I'm only teasing. So serious," the other girl tsked. She stopped walking and pulled her bag up her shoulder. "Well, I'll see you later," she said with a wave. "Let me know if you see your dream guy!" she called out with a wink, causing Hana to blush again.

* * *

"Tomorrow, we'll be going over cures for some basic ailments," Yukio informed his class. "I'll provide each of you multiple doses of various medicines as well as one infected sample which will serve as your "patient". It will be your job to both successfully diagnose and treat the disease. Now…"

He turned to directly face his brother. "…I expect that this experiment will not be taken lightly." Rin glared in response.

The younger brother spoke out to the class again. "In some cases, the wrong medicine or dosage is capable of killing a patient faster than the disease itself. Keep in mind you will each receive _only one_ sample. Your sample's death will count as an automatic failure."

A bell chimed in the distance and everyone started to clear out. Groans and worried murmurs filled the room.

Last as usual, Hana moved from her desk and made her way out. See, that wasn't so bad, she told herself. She made it through the whole day as if nothing had happened. She walked by Yukio and smiled up at him. He smiled back as he shut his suitcase and followed her into the hall.

Besides the two of them, the corridor was left empty. The other students always rushed out for lunch. Most days, he would walk with her into the courtyard before they'd go their separate ways. They didn't talk to each other much, but that was fine.

She glanced up at him, taking in his profile. Her head tilted to the side while she grinned at the two little moles on the cheek she could see. Funny, she thought. They formed an almost perfectly straight line. He turned and she met his bright, turquoise eyes.

"Yes, Miss Shinoda?" he asked happily.

An innocent question, but the first thing that came to her mind was…

"_We're alone. You can call me Hana."_

She looked straight ahead, hiding her face in hair. "Nothing," she answered quickly.

"Is the lab on your mind?" Yukio ventured, concerned. She felt him lean over and could hear the grin in his voice. "I made it sound worse that it actually is. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Hana let out a small laugh as they reached the door. Yukio held it open for her and she nodded in thanks. She still wasn't facing him and he wished she was. He could tell she was smiling again and he loved the way her eyes lit up.

Something caught her eye and she created some space between them. Yukio followed her gaze to a trio of girls. The group didn't look as if they noticed either him or Hana.

Hana shrugged her shoulders, explaining apologetically, "Don't want to ruffle any feathers with your fan club over there."

Yukio pushed up his glasses, shaking his head. He sighed, "I tried letting them all down easy. I honestly don't know why they're interested."

The girl to his side laughed and mockingly sympathized, "Poor tall, dark and handsome doesn't know why girls flock to him." Hana continued to giggle until…

"You think I'm handsome?" he smirked.

"I-I think you're tall." She blushed as she bowed slightly. "Goodbye, Mr. Okumura."

The corners of his lips held a fleeting smile as she left. Yukio sighed and turned to find someone in his way. Startled at first, he quickly shot the obstruction an unamused look.

"She's cute," Rin nodded in Hana's direction. "Who is she?"

"She's-" Yukio started flustered. He straightened. "She is a student of mine," he answered formally, walking through the courtyard.

"I knew that!" The older brother rolled his eyes, flicking Yukio's glasses. "We're both in your class. And unlike you, I have eyes that _work_!" Rin rolled his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets, grumbling, "I meant her name and where she's from and stuff."

The younger sighed, answering, "Her name is Hana Shinoda."

"And?" Rin questioned curiously.

"She has higher marks than you in my class."

Rin's enthusiasm fell, but he continued, "That's it? That's all you know about her?"

"Yes. I make it a point not to fraternize with my students."

"But we're _fraternizing_ right now," Rin gestured between them. He narrowed his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. "Isn't there anything about her? Anything you can think of?"

Yukio huffed in frustration, clenching his fists, countering defensively, "Why do you want to know about her?"

Rin shrugged his shoulders, answering nonchalantly, "No reason."

The older brother thought back. Rin doubted that anyone else had noticed. Everyone else was probably paying attention to the lesson. Their loss, he thought. Because his brother having a crush on someone definitely trumped whatever the stupid class was about.

He saw how Yukio smiled at her. It was nice to see his brother actually interested in a girl. His baby brother occasionally called on her in class. Yukio looked so happy even just walking with her. Yeah, the demon thought smugly. If they thought he didn't notice their little walks, they were dead wrong.

Rin had been sure that eventually Yukio would confide in him, his _own_ twin brother. At the very least, give him details! But nope, nothing.

Now, Rin was not patient, but he had waited. And he had waited long enough. Something was going on between those two. He was sure of that. It was time to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Hana scrolled through text books while Tari nibbled a sandwich. The girls sat in the grass, enjoying the sun and the view.

"Oh! Look at him," Tari pointed though the distance to another boy. "He is _cute_."

Hana glanced over for her friend's sake, but really didn't have any interest. "Uh-huh."

Taking another bite of her lunch, the redhead's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She pointed weakly behind her, not even turning around. "Or that guy."

"Yeah, cute." Hana was reading, turning the page without a care.

"You suck!" Tari complained, pushing her friend over. She pouted in frustration. "Are you a lesbian? You could tell me."

Her sincere testament had garnered the attention of the campus. People around them turned to watch the bickering pair and Hana turned bright red.

"I could point out hot girls too," Tari offered, standing up and scanning the campus. "How about her?" She crossed her arms, holding her chin in thought. "Killer body, long legs… Of course, if I knew your type, it would he-"

"Stop it!" Hana pulled the redhead back to the grass. "I'm not a lesbian. I'm _studying_."

Tari blew her curly hair out of her face, taking a seat. "You're always studying."

"I like studying," Hana countered evenly, missing her roommate roll her eyes.

"Hey, Hana!" A boy waved over to the girls, jogging up to meet them. "Excuse me. You're Hana Shinoda, right?"

While Hana was engrossed in her texts once again, Tari looked the boy up and down, smirking in approval. Shaggy hair, unkempt tie, chain on his pants. He's a bad boy, huh?

"Why, yes, she is," Tari smiled. She roughly elbowed the raven-haired girl, making sure she put the book down. "Hana, you have company."

Hana scowled at her friend before looking at her visitor. "Oh, Rin. Hi," she greeted, a bit confused. "Do you… need something?"

The boy lost some of his nerve under their watchful eyes. "Uh, yeah. We're in the same class. Mr. Oku- _Yukio's_ class on... Well, you _know_ what class it is. I just... um."

"Is this about the lab tomorrow?" Hana questioned slowly, ignoring her roommate's increasingly excited smile.

The demon clapped his hands together, pointing at her. "Yes! The lab! I need to study for the lab."

Tari hooked her arm around her roomie's shoulders, responding excitedly, "Well, Hana just _loves_ studying." The redhead made a point of hug her friend tighter for emphasis. "So it's a date!"

"No, it's not." Hana's green eyes shot daggers at Tari before she turned to Rin. "Won't Yukio help you? He made the experiment."

"Pfft." Rin's scowl was genuine. "Four-eyes doesn't help me with anything, _especially _when it comes to 'his class'." He waved his arms mockingly.

"Well, I'm sure Hana could free up some time," Tari grinned.

"No, sorry," Hana shrugged her shoulders in mock sympathy at her friend. "The lab's tomorrow and _you're_ having your dance group meet at our room tonight…" She turned to Rin quickly, her black hair falling behind her shoulders. "So there's that."

The demon took a moment, fantasizing about the dance group. Wait, focus! The whole reason in getting Hana alone was to talk to her about her relationship with Yukio. He shook his head. Yukio had some… _thing_ tonight. Rin couldn't exactly remember what. But in any case, his baby brother wouldn't be back to the room until late. "We could study at my dorm."

Hana wanted nothing more than wipe the stupid smirk out off of Tari's face.

"You could study at _his_ dorm," the redhead repeated. She flipped her hair, taking the last bite of her sandwich, brushing off her hands and standing up. "Sounds like you two have everything figured out. I'm gonna get out of your hair."

As soon as Tari was behind Rin, she pointed excitedly at the boy, mouthing 'so cute' and 'call me after'. Hana was not amused. When Rin wasn't sleeping in class, he most definitely wasn't paying attention. Yet here he was mysteriously looking for an emergency study session and not with just anyone, with her specifically.

"So… we're on for tonight?" he asked hopefully, shooting her a crooked grin.

She sighed, standing formally. "Sure."

* * *

**Author's Note: I started out strong in this chapter. I'm sorry to say that not everything chapter will have that same yummy goodness. Read, review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Rin greeted her welcomingly, showing her through deserted building. His lively attitude in contrast with the rundown halls only creeped her out. Hana sighed, clutching her case and backpack tighter. The sooner they were done, the better.

"You sure brought a lot of stuff," Rin eyed her case with curiosity.

She jostled the briefcase, shrugging, "Just my herb case and notes."

He looked taken aback by that. "Am I supposed to have those?"

"I didn't expect you to have any notes," she said, more snidely than she meant to. He obviously noticed. Hana backtracked, "I wasn't sure if you take them, so I brought mine in case."

"Good call. But I was talking about that thing." He tapped the small briefcase.

Now, Hana was surprised. "You… don't have a study set? We got them the first day. They're _essential_ for the class. No wonder you're failing."

"I'm not failing! I'm doing… okay," he puffed unconvincingly. "Just come on." He grabbed her wrist and led her up the stairs.

"We are going? We can study right over there," she argued, pointing to the decrepit study hall.

"I need to find my herb bag or whatever." Rin frowned, not having the faintest idea of where his case could be. "And I'm gonna need help."

He let go of her arm, but she followed him close. Shadows loomed over them. "You don't have any idea where it could be?"

"It's probably in my room."

"Your room?" she asked dryly, her eyebrow quirked up in suspicion.

"Yeah," Rin agreed casually, opening his door and heading inside.

Hana rolled her eyes at his back. He wanted to "study" alone in his bedroom? What kind of girl did he she was? "Rin, I-"

She stumbled over a pile of clothes on his side of the room as she followed him. Well, Hana thought. He definitely hadn't intended to bring her to his bedroom. That was a relief.

"Uh… sorry about the mess," he laughed awkwardly.

"I… see why you need help." She shot him a tight smile before eyeing the cluttered floor with mild disgust. Where to start? "How about under your bed?"

"Yeah!" Rin fell to the floor, crawling halfway under the bed.

She heard rummaging sounds and stepped closer just as a sock flew out at her. It was followed by old packaging, dirty clothes, a text book…

"Nope, nope, nuh uh…" The demon rambled, his voice muffled as he tossed random things at her feet. "Not it, not it…"

"Wait." Hana bent down to her knees, picking a muddy, caked-on shoe off of a box. The dirt crumbled away and she brushed the remnants off. "This _is_ it. You found it."

She opened the dusty packaging to reveal a smooth, sleek case exactly like her own. "Okay, let's get sta-"

The matching shoe knocked the case out of her hands.

"Get out from under the bed!" She barked. He popped out quicker than she expected as she jerked in mild surprise. "As I was saying, let's get started."

"Cool!" Rin beamed, snatching the case from her. He unzipped the kit without hesitation. "What's all in this thing?"

She reluctantly smiled at his enthusiasm. Opening her own kit, her hand grazed over the herbs. "There's sage, rosemary, aloe, swift thistle…"

"What's this?" He picked up a small vile among the bagged plants.

"That is Bat wing."

"Ha! That's a stupid name."

"The leaves look like bat wings," she stated simply.

He squinted, holding the vile closer. "No, they don't."

"When they're not crushed and put in a container, they do," she teased.

He pouted, grumpily returning the small container to its place. "Why is it crushed anyway?"

"Faster delivery. Put that in a bullet or dip a blade in it. Even just getting it in the air could be enough depending upon where the cubi is."

"Cubi? Like an incubus?"

She nodded in agreement, adding, "Or succubus. Bat wing acts as a strong depressant against them specifically. It helps in capture or hunt on the field."

"Man…" Rin sighed, looking in distress at the mass of unknown plants in front of him. "I really do need to study."

"The lab is only on the medicinal herbs used for the most common aliments an exorcist encounters on the field," she explained. He only looked more worried. Hana added reassuringly, "There'll be ten plants that you'll have to memorize, tops."

He nodded, his blue eyes watching her carefully. He bit his lip nervously and she noticed he had unusually sharp teeth. Well, this wasn't part of the plan, Rin thought. But they had plenty of time before Yukio got back. Actually studying was looking better and better.

"Okay, show me ten sprouts."

* * *

"This is too much!" Rin complained, falling back to the floor in defeat.

Hana sighed, tucking some of hair behind her ear. "Stop being dramatic. Only a couple medicines are lethal mixes."

"_You're_ being dramatic," he grumbled in response, still laying on the floor.

She sighed, catching a glimpse of an alarm. She began packing her supplies. "It's late. I'll go."

He sat up in an instant. "No! Stay! I'm listening."

She watched him skeptically, reluctantly reopening her herb kit. "Alright. But I don't want to hear any complaints from now on."

Rin huffed in outrage. "You're worse than Yukio!"

Her hands purposely stilled at the zipper of her case. "What was that?"

His bottom lip came out in a pout and he made a show crossing his arms stubbornly. "Nothing."

Hana laughed, rolling her eyes. Past the bad boy look, Rin was a baby. That's right! She thought. He's like a kid. She smiled at her breakthrough. "Here, Rin. Watch this."

She took two separate vials, uncorking them slowly, careful not to spill a drop. She poured a few droplets from the first vial into a beaker. Rin searched through his kit to find his own version of the supplies.

He gathered his twin set and noticed she was pouring the second in now. A drop fell into the beaker, a tinge of red in the clear liquid before an explosion of smoke.

"Woooaahh."

"And that's why rosemary and blueblood can't mix."

"I wanna try!" Rin was grinning wide and bright. He grabbed his vials, pouring a quarter of the first in his beaker.

"Be careful," she warned quietly, following his actions with worry.

"What do you think of my brother?" He breezed as if perfectly related to their study.

"Your brother?" She shied away from him as she spoke. She prayed that she wasn't blushing, cursing herself. Just the mention of him got her face red now? God, she was pathetic. Her voice was practically a squeak. "As a teacher?"

The demon agreed half heartedly, pouring the other vial in. "Yeah. As a-"

"THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Hana cried out, trying to push the blueblood out of Rin's hand.

Black smoke escaped the beaker, along with molten gel. It flowed over his hands and he dropped it with a hiss of pain… into Hana's chest.

"Ah!" She screamed, throwing the smoking glass away from her.

The beaker fell to the floor, but the gel on her started to burn through her shirt. She ripped open her blouse, throwing it over the beaker and reaching to the case. She hastily grabbed what looked like dust to Rin and threw it on the pile.

The smoke dissipated. Hana panted, her heart still pounding with fear, her hand clutched to her chest in pain. She had her back turned to him. Parts of her chest were burned now. She looked down, moving her hand to inspect the injury. It wasn't that bad…

"You _idiot_! Why would you-" She cut herself off, turning to Rin and grabbing his wrists. "Your hands!"

Hana inspected what she had thought would be blackened flesh. She had seen the gel coarse over Rin's hands. He should be burned, _scarred_, far worse than her. She turned his hands over in hers, her fingers running over the smooth, if only now reddened, skin in confusion.

"They're fine," she sighed in unexpected relief to his hands. She smiled up at him. "You're fine."

"Lucky me." Rin cleared his throat awkwardly.

Looking up at him, she saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. His eyes were held wide, his jaw, tight, and there was a blush seeping up from his neck to his ears. Hana was still holding his hands and… She looked down at herself. …in only a bra.

"Ah! Get me a shirt!" She flinched away from him, shielding herself with her arms.

"Right! Yes. Shirt." He hustled over his dresser, opening it to find it empty.

He winced, wanting to slap himself. That's why there was so much laundry around the room. He hadn't washed it in a while. He was pretty sure his brother had been reminding him to for the past few days now. I was totally getting around to it, he defended to no one. Well, shit. I need something for her to wear. Wait! He thought, opening his twin's dresser drawer with a triumphant smile. Yukio had done his laundry.

"Here."

Hana wasn't prepared for the button-down that Rin threw at her, so it landed over her in a heap, slapping her head. She attempted to glare at him, but he had his back to her. She slipped it on, hissing when the material pressed against the burns.

"You alright?" Rin asked, still not facing her.

"I'll be fine." She rolled up the sleeves. "You can turn around."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. It's fine." She picked up the remnants of her shirt. The floor was singed now and beaker was completely destroyed. "I shouldn't have let you copy me in the first place. That combination is extremely volatile."

"You're not kidding." Rin leaned over, inspecting the floor. "Yukio's not gonna be happy about that when he gets here."

Hana's heart jumped. "Why is he coming here?"

The demon just pointed casually to the bed behind him. "This is his room too." Then, he gestured to her, adding as if it was nothing, "You're wearing his shirt."

Her face was on fire, she was sure. She moved her hair to hide her face. Rin's fang poked out of his crooked smile as he watched her, asking again, "So what do you think of Yukio?"

"Yukio." Hana played with his name on her lips. She faced Rin. "Why do you keep asking about-"

The door opened and Yukio paused. Rin and Hana were frozen, he in guilt and she in panic.

The teacher was the first to speak. His eyes seered into his brother's. "What you are doing?" He looked over the scene. "What happened to the floor? Why is-" His voice took a softer tone. "-Miss Shinoda here wearing my…"

She looked away from him in embarrassment and he let his eyes run over her. He had imagined what she would look like in one of his shirts. Of course, in his imagination, her hair was messy and his shirt would be the only thing she was wearing. She looked as sexy as he thought she would.

"I can explain," Rin stood, his hands up defensively. "We were studying. I know, right? But we were. And I set her shirt on fire. So I gave her one of yours because I didn't have any clean ones. And _before_ you say anything, I am going to do laundry!"

Hana had packed her things and was ready to leave. Yukio walked over to her, keeping some distance between them.

Rin continued to rant, oblivious to the fact that his twin wasn't even listening. "I didn't have time. But I'm gonna get it done."

"Are you alright? Rin didn't burn you, did he?" His turquoise eyes swirled with worry.

Hana was trying her best not to smile like an idiot in front of him. "Only first degree."

Meanwhile, Rin complained in the background. "-and maybe if I wasn't making _you_ food all the time, I would have it done by now-"

Yukio had only grown more concerned. "Where?" He looked at her back and shoulders, trying to find the injury through her clothes. "It should be treated right away."

"It's, um, nothing I can't take care of myself." Hana's fingers went to the shirt's collar as she bit her lip. His eyes followed and he could see a fresh burn peaking from the neck, leading down…

He ripped his eyes away from her breasts. Yukio turn his head away for her. "Of course. I-"

"Are you even listening?" Rin moved to the pair, now only inches away from his twin, scowling at him. His glare weakened as he slowly began to smirk, as he mumbled, "No, of course, you're not."

"I should get going. Good night, Rin… Mr. Okumura." Hana bowed quickly to them both, hastily making her way to the door.

"I'll walk you out!" Rin pushed past Yukio before the younger had a chance to say that same.

Yukio didn't like whatever his brother was up to. He scowled at Rin's back as he left. The demon turned around, sticking his tongue out.

Hana and Rin were almost to the dormitory entrance and neither had said a word. Her hand froze on the handle.

"You're a liar."

"What do you mean?" he replied coolly, keeping up a poker face. Crap, did she figure out why he invited her? Was she going to tell Yukio?

"You purposely didn't tell your brother we were studying tonight," she accused, though, for the life of her, she couldn't think of a motive for doing so.

Whew, Rin thought. He rolled on his heels, laughing, "Oh, that? No. It must have slipped my mind, is all." It was a simple enough lie.

Hana accepted the answer, but it didn't feel right. Yukio had looked too shocked to see her there. He just doesn't want me here, she thought sadly. And what should she expect? He was her teacher, nothing else.

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts away and waving goodbye. "Well… Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks." Rin waved back. "For everything!" he added, calling out to her. "And sorry about your b-!" His hands thrashed in front of him. "-your chest!"

* * *

**I love awkward shirtless-ness. The next chapter's almost done. It's going to have a lot more Yukio/Hana action. **


	3. Chapter 3

The classroom was quiet as the lab began. It was to be completed individually and as such the students were positioned as far apart as possible. Yukio sat at his desk, the meeting from last night still on his mind…

* * *

Mephisto paced the room. "As you both know, a demon has been wreaking havoc in the nearby park. Discretion is key as always and she is a crafty one." He smiled as if talking about a friend.

Shura held one fist, cracking her knuckles loudly with the overlapping hand. Yukio ignored her.

The principal added with some seriousness, "The Order had the perimeter surrounded by pheromone markers to lure her out."

The demon flung his white coat to the side as he sat. "But our girl's either old enough to know the difference or smart enough to know it's a trap."

Shura scoffed through her teeth from the back of the room. Her dirty boot settled on the wall as she leaned back against it. Yukio wondered why she even came.

The young dragoon stopped scowling at Shura and turned to Mephisto. "What is our next course of action?"

"Synthetic pheromones didn't work," the principal drawled. "We'll need a real demonstration to get her out of hiding."

Yukio cringed as suddenly Shura was pressed against him, hugging him from behind his chair. He rolled his eyes as she purposely rested her breasts on his shoulder.

"Yukio can do it," she insisted happily

"No," the dragoon stated simply as he pushed her away from him.

Mephisto worried his thumbnail with his teeth, mulling over the suggestion. "A young man and woman taking a walk under the stars… They share a kiss…" He clapped his hands and confetti splashed out. "Wunderbar! It's perfect!"

"No." Yukio's head spun between Shura smirking and Mephisto, who still was grinning like a fool. He stood, arguing, "I'm not going to _kiss_ her!"

Shura tiredly crossed her arms, her breasts spilling over them. Mephisto walked over to the young man, chiding him. "Oh no, no, no, you and Miss Kirigakure aren't a good match at all."

Then he patted Yukio on the shoulder, "You may find your own partner."

* * *

His eyes flew to the paper set down in front of him. Yukio glanced up to see Hana shyly walking away. She barely looked at him today. What had Rin told her?

"Miss Shinoda," he whispered, as to not disturb the rest of the class.

She walked back to him, leaning forward to hear him better. The proximity was not lost on either of them. "Yes?"

He sat straighter, speaking formally to hide his reaction. "If you could return after class, I have something to ask you."

Ask me? Hana nodded quickly, flustered. "Of course."

She stood in the hall, waiting for the rest of her peers to finish. One by one they left and Hana felt a pit of nerves settling low in her stomach. What did he want to ask her? What is about last night?

"Never come to my room again," she imagined him saying. Her lips fell into a pout.

What this about his shirt? She sighed, angry with herself. Why hadn't she brought it? She wanted to wash it before she brought it back. She could have done that. But it still smelt like him. At least, his soap, she guessed. And it smelt nice.

Rin was the last to exit the classroom. He nudged her, breaking her train of thought. "What are you still doing here?"

"Mr-" It felt strange calling him that while talking to Rin. "Yukio wanted to ask me something when the test is over."

"Oh," he nodded, about to walk away. Something changed his mind because he rushed back, whispering in a conspiring tone. "Don't tell him what we talked about."

Hana watched him suspiciously. "We didn't talk about anything."

"Exactly," Rin snapped his fingers and winked at her before he left.

Her green eyes were squinted in confusion. Was she not supposed to talk what they studied? Why was that a secret?

Yukio opened the door and his head swiveled, looking down the hallway. He turned the wrong way at first, but saw Hana when he switched directions. He must have been embarrassed by how eager he looked or the way Hana giggled at him.

He stood straight, the slightest blush marring his face. He gestured for her follow him inside. "If we could speak privately."

Suddenly, the pit in her stomach was back. Hana tried her best to hide it. She stood in the front of the empty classroom while Yukio closed the door behind him. Her feet shuffled as she debated if she should sit down. He walked up to her and she decided to stand.

He wasn't looking at her and his hands clenched and stretched as if he wasn't sure what to do with them. Her heart fluttered at his nervous behavior and Hana reminded, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes." Yukio laughed awkwardly and gave a feeble smile. "I was wondering if you wanted…" He paused, his nerves getting the best of him. "I mean to say if you're not busy…"

Is he asking me out? No, he couldn't be. But… Hana tried her best not to smile. It sounded like he was.

He shook his head, steadying himself. "Would you accompany me on a covert surveillance mission for the Order?"

"Oh, of course." Hana was partially disappointed. "Where?"

"There's talk of a demon living in Abashiri Park." His first lie, the others followed easily. "The Order requested a pair of exorcists leave tomorrow to assess the situation, undercover…" He took a breath, catching her gaze. "…as a couple."

The way he was looking at her made her stomach coil in a decidedly good way. _Was_ he asking her out?! In any case, she shrugged her shoulders, attempting to be nonchalant. "That's not a problem."

"It's not?" Yukio had a bright smile on his face at that.

"No." She shook her head again, a wide grin taking over her own lips. She tried to sound professional again, but her smile was too big. "I assume that, as an undercover operation, we'll be dressed in civilian clothes."

"Yes," the dragoon answered the same clipped but jovial tone. "I'll be in the area tomorrow for other business. Could you meet me there… around five?"

She nodded too enthusiastically before she could stop herself. Hana shrugged, adjusting her backpack, and partially hiding her face with her hair. "Sure."

The dragoon smiled, "Alright, it's a-"

Yukio was cut off by the door slamming open. Rin made to burst through, but paused in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," the older brother offered.

"You didn't," Yukio replied flatly as Rin continued past them unaffected.

The demon only took a moment to grab his sword, mistakenly left on his chair. When he turned around, he took pause, eyes shifting between the two as he smirked.

"I'm not… _interrupting_ anything, am I?"

Hana and Yukio blanched. The teacher was the first to speak.

"Of course not," he answered officially.

Rin pouted, looking to Hana for a different answer. Her gaze flickered to Yukio. She stood a bit straighter, bowing her head to the dragoon.

"I would be happy to bring you a sample of Goldbanner." She lifted her head, intentionally locking eyes with Yukio as she spoke. "I'll stop by Abashiri Park tomorrow," she added meaningfully, the corners of her lips quirking up.

"Thank you, Miss Shinoda," Yukio clipped as she left.

Rin crossed his arms, shaking his head. The younger's eyebrow raised over his glasses in question. Deadpan, Rin remarked, "You asked a girl to pick up some flowers for you. For class, no less. Good job, Casanova." He hit Yukio's shoulder, jostling his twin a bit and sighing, "Sometimes, I'm ashamed to be your brother."

They filed out of the classroom and the dragoon rolled his eyes at his brother's back. Rin could think whatever he wanted…

I have a date tomorrow, Yukio thought with a smile.

* * *

**Short update. Sorry about that. I'm not promising smut in the next chapter, but it _is_ their date/mission...**


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio let out his breath in a long whoosh. He tapped his foot anxiously, glancing at his watch. His hand reached down to pat his waist; his pistols, as well as a flare gun, were still tucked away. Should this experiment work and the demon surface, there were reinforcements waiting. This succubus had evaded their simpler lures. The Order wanted a real sexual encounter as the bait this time.

His pulse sped up at the thought. He had thought about Hana, sometimes dreamed about her, in compromising positions. But could he even make a move on her now? Now that it was real? The park was cleared out. There was no one around to see them. This entire mission rested on him and Hana _together_… doing things. What if she didn't want to? Or worse, what if she felt _obligated_? He had said they were to act like a couple. He worried his lip as he debated calling the whole thing off.

Hana's arrival helped him decide otherwise. Long, toned legs stretched out of tight, jean shorts. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun, accentuating her bare shoulders. The strapless top she was wearing looked oddly familiar, though he had never seen her outside of the academy.

"Sorry," she offered bashfully, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "The train out ran a little late."

She pursed her lips, waiting for him to buy her lie. She was late because she couldn't think of what to wear, how to do her hair, how to act! Sure, this might be a pretend date, but it was the closest she was going to get to a real one. She didn't want to miss anything.

Her heart fluttered as he smiled and apologized for not being able to pick her up. He looked so different out of uniform. For one, he looked younger. It wasn't a bad thing. In fact, Hana thought he looked adorable. We're just two kids on a date, she thought, giddy.

"Well, shall we?" Yukio gestured out to the flourishing park and they began to walk side by side down the stone path. His eyes darted over to her, taking in her smooth skin, her neck, shoulders…

"I'm glad it didn't scar," Hana stated happily.

The dragoon cleared his throat and moved his gaze to look in her eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"My chest," she clarified simply. "I'm happy there's no scar from the burn."

"I-" He looked straight ahead, his neck and ears turning red in embarrassment. "I was actually wondering where you got that shirt." That was also true.

"Oh…" Now, she was embarrassed. She smoothed out the bow at her waist. Maybe she shouldn't have worn it. "It's yours," she started nervously. "I just draped it around me and, well, I tied it here and…"

"It looks cute," he interrupted. "You look… really pretty tonight."

"Thank you," Hana smiled and blushed. "You look quite handsome yourself."

Yukio chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you."

Silence fell between them, both unsure what to say now.

"We're a couple…," Hana reiterated to which he nodded. "How long have we been dating?"

He hadn't put any thought into it. After a moment, he answered casually, "Four months."

"Where did we meet?"

"At… school."

"Are we classmates?"

Yukio grinned, shaking his head. "No one's interviewing us, Hana. We just need to look like a couple."

"Oh," she said simply, reaching over to interlock their hands. Her heart pounded at her courageous move. "Is this good?"

He knew what needed to happen that night. The whole reason he had chosen Hana was because he wanted her. Yukio swallowed nervously, rubbing his thumb over hers. He also liked her. They weren't in any rush to lure the demon. The reinforcements could wait.

"It's great."

Hana tried not to look so giddy, instead glancing over the area as they walked. "What should we be looking for?" She winced, laughing at herself. "Well, that would depend on what demon is here," she answered.

Yukio laughed lightly as well, hiding his unease. She was smart. You shouldn't have lied to her, a part of him whispered. But there was no way she would have agreed to this otherwise. The truth was he needed to fool around with someone long enough to draw the succubus out before calling in the troops. To just ask her for that was so forward, as if he thought that little of her.

"The closest water source is too far to support any leapers. I don't see any nesting or dead wildlife, so chuchi are out," Hana postulated aloud. At her partner's silence, she jostled his hand. "Are you okay?"

Yukio shook his thoughts away, sighing, "Yes, I'm… just surprised you know so much about the demon kingdoms."

She shrugged her shoulders, admitting shyly, "I'm surprised you invited me along. You said the Order wanted two _exorcists_ to survey the area. I'm still an exwire."

"You passed your authorization," the dragoon reasoned. "So you've already fought one demon."

"But we're not fighting anything tonight," she countered. Yukio tensed at that. Hana was quick to add, "Oh, don't worry." She reached into her jean pocket, pulling out a card with a Magic Circle on it. "I brought this in case."

Yukio looked over the transcription in interest. He had always wondered what her meister was. "So you're a tamer. I thought about picking that as my meister once."

Hana raised her eyebrow, surprised. "You can summon?" He nodded and she laughed. "You're a dragoon, a doctor, a tamer now… Are you secretly an aria too?"

He shrugged, teasing, "I know a few verses."

She let go of his hand to throw her arms up dramatically, giggling. "That's not fair! All that's left is knight!" Their hands interlocked once more far too easily. Hana leaned into his side affectionately. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked, her pink cheeks hidden from his gaze as she grinned. "And if they don't make you paladin after _that_..."

Yukio was tempted to kiss the top of her head. This felt too natural. He reminded himself that she was doing what he said to; she was acting as if they were a couple.

Acting…

"Hana…" He moved away slightly and she looked up at him.

They were so close. His eyes flew to her tongue darting over her lips. He could kiss her right now and she would probably let him. But… he wanted _her_ to kiss him. It was a trivial difference really. It didn't matter who made the first move as long as one of them did. But if she closed the distance, at least he would be able to pretend that it was because of something more, that she liked him too.

For a moment, Hana felt a wave of heat pass over her. It made her skin tingle and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end or maybe it was Yukio. In any case, suddenly, she wasn't nervous anymore…

She kissed him. It was quick and awkward, both surprised by her action. She bashfully looked away as they parted. His hand caressed her cheek, drawing her to face him again. When she did, turquoise eyes burned into her.

He kissed her, leading her up to him slowly. Their lips met with a soft, teasing pressure and they maneuvered their bodies closer to each other with tiny steps. One hand stayed on her face while his other tentatively reached to her waist. The rhythm changed when he pulled her closer.

Another wave of heat washed over her and she kissed him back fiercely. She ran her tongue over his lips, coaxing his mouth open. He returned the gesture, pushing past her teeth. This was weird… Well, this was _amazing_ actually, she thought as she whimpered softly against him. But why was she acting like this?

She didn't have much more time to think because he was leading her to a bench. Breaking apart didn't break the spell. She straddled his lap, their lips crashing together savagely. His hands slid down to the small of her back. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her shoulders; her nails dug into his. Hana _needed_ him. She leaned forward, kissing and nibbling at his neck. Something inside her felt… hungry.

She broke them apart at that thought. Hungry? This was too crazy. This was… Her weight shifted on his lap as she sat back. Her head somewhat clearer, she finally noticed something, or some_things_, poking at her. Yukio watched her guardedly as she reached between them, stroking the protrusion.

"What is this?" Hana asked, knowing full well what she was touching. The guns at his hips prodded at her. The extra ammunition was strapped down his legs. "You're hunting something?" she accused.

"But you told me this was surveillance only…" Hana started. She got off his lap, watching him suspiciously. "That we needed to be a-" Something clicked for her. She scoffed and her eyes swirled with betrayal. Her voice was hard, cold. "What kind of demon is here?"

Yukio looked back in guilt, speaking carefully, "A succubus has been terrorizing the area."

White knuckled fists at her side, her jaw tight, she nodded. Then, she turned on her heel.

"Hana, wait," he pleaded, reaching out for her. She jerked away from his touch, ignoring him. "Hana, please."

She could hear his footsteps as he raced towards her. She would _not_ look back at him. She refused to… until she heard a gun shot.

"GET DOWN!"

The sign listed the popular sites, but no longer pointed out where to the find the pool. Hana had ducked in front one of the park's directories just as it was cut. The arrowed piece fell uselessly at her feet.

Gunshots rang out through the air. Yukio had both pistols out, showering the emerged demon in bullets. The large winged creature cut through the air, avoiding most would-be damage. The dragoon briefly tucked one pistol away, pulling out the flare gun and firing. Seamlessly, both pistols were back in action.

"Stay down!" he called out to Hana over the gunfire. "The Order will be here soon!"

The succubus used the small distraction to its advantage. Its wing lashed out, knocking him across the cobbled street. The demon turned, its grotesque, lanky body twisting around to Hana. Its wings fluttered again as it rushed towards her.

Instantly, Hana reached for her circle. She bit her thumb, running the blood along the paper. "Open the gates. Unleash the flame."

A fiery salamander appeared, leaping into the fray. It pounced onto the attacker's arm, biting down and whipping at the succubus with its tail. The flying demon retracted with an anguished scream. The demonic lizard shot flame from its mouth. The other drew a wing out as a shield. When the leathery guard was tucked back, the succubus glared at Hana with contempt.

"Exorcist…" it hissed.

A bullet pierced the succubus' shoulder and it yowled in pain. Yukio confidently walked towards the demon, an alternating gun firing with each step. The salamander took that time to blow fire at the succubus.

Hana rose, creating some distance between her and the fight. Yukio and the familiar attacked in tandem. The succubus was steadily losing ground. At this rate, it would be dead before the rest of Order arrived. It searched vehemently for an upper hand. The moving tamer caught its black eyes. The lustful demon wrapped itself in its wings before bursting high into the sky. Then, with a wing poised, pointed like a spear, it rushed towards her.

"AH!" Hana cried out as a sickening, wet crunched filled the air and the salamander fazed away. Yukio raced forward, watching her fall to the ground. The tamer clutched her bleeding hip. The succubus had aimed for her pocket, for the magic circle. It hovered over Hana now. The small wings on its head twitched in vile thought.

Hana, shaking in pain, scowled at the demon's hollow eyes. Her strength was fading as blood poured from her wound. The demon reached a clawed hand to her face. Yukio screaming her name was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**Oooooh, action-y! It all made sense, right? I guarantee dirty, delicious things are happening in the next installment. I hope you guys don't hate it too much.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tari watched her roommate, disgust evident on her face. "So your teacher asked you to go on a "mission" alone with him on a Saturday night…"

Hana was beaming, practically skipping around the room as she changed out of her uniform. "Uh huh," she gushed happily.

The redhead looked absolutely mortified. "You said no, right?"

Hana pulled her long black hair out of the back of her loose sleep shirt. Her green squinted in confusion. "I said yes," she answered slowly.

"You're going out with that creepy Cyclops guy?!"

"Mr. Neuhaus?" Hana cringed at the thought. "No! I said Mr. Okumura… _Yukio_ asked me."

Tari breathed a sigh of relief, a hand on her heart. "Well, jeez, I don't remember their names. Whenever you're talking about someone from your weird, monster classes, you're usually talking about the Cyclops." Suddenly, her demeanor changed, she smirked at Hana. "So who's _Yukio_?"

There Hana was, blushing again. "He's also a teacher of mine…"

"Who just so happened to ask you out on a date…"

"It's not a date," Hana interrupted, saying the words as fast as possible.

"Yes, it is," Tari countered in the same breath. She didn't let the other girl argue further. Instead, she scrambled over to Hana's side of the room, sitting next her on the bed. "So how old is he? What does he look like? Oh! Do you have a picture?"

The tamer was flustered by her friend's barrage of questions. "What? No, I don't- Well…" She reached into her backpack at the foot of her bed. She took out a school photo, one with all the teachers. Sure enough, Yukio stood off on the side, his mouth held in a firm, straight line. "Here, this is him."

"He's so young! And cute," The redhead gushed over the photo. She attempted to copy the face he was making in the picture. "So serious though…"

Hana laughed, setting the photo down. "He's not really. He's… sweet and kind of shy." Suddenly, Tari shoved her. "What?"

"How long have you had a crush on this guy? Why didn't you tell me?" the redhead pouted.

Hana's smile dimmed. "Because it's nothing. He doesn't like me. He can't. Even if he could, he has _tons_ of girls swarming him…"

"He asked _you_ to go with him," Tari countered softly before nudging her friend. "Just have fun tomorrow."

* * *

Tari worried her thumbnail, waiting in the infirmary. It had been three days since Hana came back from her date or mission or _whatever_. She didn't know what happened, but the Yukio guy had been covered in blood. He hadn't looked injured which meant all that blood wasn't his.

Three days. Three days that Hana had been locked away like some lab rat experiment. She wasn't allowed to even see her. No one was. And there were those black coats murmuring in the shadows, undoubtedly talking about Hana.

She heard bits and pieces before. Some of them, most of them actually, wanted to let Hana go. But _Yukio_ (Tari glared at his back.) wanted to keep her there. He was the one keeping everyone out. He was probably the reason Hana had gotten hurt. Tari didn't have any evidence to back that up, other than the fact that she did _not_ like him.

As soon as he was alone, she marched up to him.

"What exactly is going on?" She scowled at him accusingly. "First, I hear that Hana will be lucky to ever walk again. And now she's made a full recovery, but they still won't let me see her!"

"You know Miss Shinoda?" he asked calmly.

"Yes. I know her," Tari hissed. "Hana's my friend and I'd like to know what happened to her."

He stood straight (trying to intimidate her with his height, she thought bitterly). "Hana, while involved in a training exercise, became the unfortunate victim of a freak accident. She will be released later today." He glanced down at her briefly, adding as he left, "You shouldn't be here when that happens."

Liar, the redhead thought. She was with you. And where did he get off warning her? What was he going to do about it? If he thought she was going to abandon Hana now, he had another thing coming.

"You shouldn't be here when that happens," she repeated mockingly.

* * *

Hana woke up groggily. Her body slowly and weakly rose from the bed, rubbing her once bound wrists. Whatever drugs that had administered still pumped through her veins. Her head was fuzzy. The tamer's usually green eyes pulsed with a strange darkness. She looked over her reflection in the glass of the door.

She burst out of the room clumsily. Something was still wrong with her. A deep need for _something_ clawed at her insides. This place wasn't going to help her. Their answer to the problem was keeping practically paralyzed and tied to the bed. She needed to find Yukio. When she had been drugged and helpless in that bed, she had heard his voice, seen glimpses of his face.

"Hana!" Tari called out happily, walking over. Then, she noticed that her friend was still wearing her hospital gown. "Hana, are you okay?"

The tamer regarded the other with a faraway look. She asked weakly, "Where is Yukio?"

"Yukio?" Tari repeated indignantly. Red curls bobbed as she shook her head. She took Hana's arm, trying to lead her out. "You don't need to see him _ever_ again. He's an as-"

The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she was suddenly thrown against the wall. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that Hana now squeezed at her neck, choking her slightly. Tari watched in horror as her friend smirked at her pain. The other patrons screamed, running away.

"_She will be released later today. You shouldn't be here when that happens."_ He really had been warning her, Tari thought.

Hana squeezed tighter in sick curiosity. Tari clawed at the hand on her throat. The tamer leaned in close, breathing in the fear radiating off of the other girl. Her tongue darted out, slowly licking up the redhead's neck. Delicious…, she thought.

A flood of shock washed over Hana, her hand still holding her roommate by the neck. What was she doing?! Tari attempted to choke out something, but it was all guttural sounds. With her eyes wide in terror, the tamer released her and she fell in a pile of limbs. Now free, Tari broke off into a fit of coughs and gasping breaths.

The pound of running footsteps echoed through the halls. Black coats filled the room, guns and swords at the ready. Tari sat on her knees, eyes closed in pain and her hand clasping her neck as she tried to catch her breath. The exorcists scanned over the area. But Hana was gone.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass resonated in the otherwise silent night air.

"Hello?" Rin called out from the kitchen. He wrapped his tail around his stomach, walking cautiously into the dark. "Who's there?" he questioned demandingly

A shadowy figure crawled through the open window and Rin held his spatula threateningly. He cursed himself mentally for not grabbing his sword, but he had been cooking after all.

"Rin?" a faint and decidedly feminine voice called.

He put down his "weapon" and walked closer. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he could see Hana leaning against the windowsill. She was wearing a gown from the infirmary. Crawling through the window had torn up the already revealing outfit.

"Hana, are you okay?" He quickly moved to her, slinging one of her arms around his shoulders. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Where's Yukio?"

When the two of them made it to the kitchen, Rin helped the tamer sit on one of the bench seats. He inhaled through his teeth, worry etched into his face.

He sighed, beginning to pace, "He's out on some official Order business." He grumbled at that because he had been left behind _again_. "I don't know when he'll be back."

First, Hana looked over the table. Rin had scrambled his school supplies all over. Had he been studying? Her eyes fluttered over to him and she came to watch him with interest. He was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Her stomach started growling or… was that _her_? Rin paused at the sound and she ripped her eyes away from him. What was wrong with her? On the floor, she saw his shadow turn in her direction. It was quiet until…

"Did you always have those?"

"Hmm?"

He casually brought his hands up above his head, flicking his fingers like tiny wings.

Sure enough, when she mimicked his action, she felt two tiny wings. She screamed and Rin rushed over to her. He held his hands up defensively.

"Stop! Stop! Look!" He pulled his shirt up and Hana squeaked, turning away. "It's okay," he assured her. "It's alright."

Hana moved just her eyes at first, but soon turned her whole head. "You have a tail?!"

He let his shirt drop, scoffing at her tone as he went back to cooking, "And you have head wings. You don't see me freaking out about it."

Behind his back, Hana winced in pain. Her head was clearing up. The drugs were wearing off. Now, something was tearing at her insides. She hunched over as wings began to grow from her hips.

* * *

Rin was cutting a roll of sushi for lunch the next day when Hana silently and suddenly appeared at his side. He flinched, slicing open his finger.

"Fuck!" he cursed, moving to suck on the cut when she grabbed his wrist.

Her eyes were black now and they surveyed his injury thoughtfully.

"What are you-"

Rin stopped talking, holding his breath, because she had sucked the finger into her mouth. She lavished the digit with her tongue and electricity shot down his spine. By the noises she was making, she was enjoying her work too.

This is fucked up. I have to get her to stop, he yelled at himself despite his steadily growing erection. And why didn't I wear pants? He shifted uncomfortably; attempting to hide his arousal as he gently pulled his hand away.

She let it go with a pop, smirking at him with hollow eyes. With a pout, she stepped closer, purring, "Let me kiss it better."

He could have argued that _that_ had not been a kiss. "I'm… fine," he breezed, letting out an awkward laugh. "Besides, I didn't kiss-" He nodded to her breasts, making sure his eyes weren't anywhere near her. "After I burnt them, so we're ev-"

She pressed up against him, arching him back to give him a proper view of her cleavage. "Why didn't you?"

He carefully held her shoulders, pushing her away. "_Because_ you wouldn't want me to," he accentuated. He nervously glanced over to the clock. When the hell was Yukio going to be back?

Turning had exposed his neck and Hana took full advantage of that. She licked and nibbled up and down, settling next to his ear. "Hmm… I wouldn't say that." She sucked the lobe into her mouth and the demon shuddered under her eager body.

God, this feels… WRONG! Rin quickly corrected himself. _Very_ wrong, he thought as her hand skimmed over his boxers. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her, gulping as he collected himself. He meant to sound serious, at the very least in control, but his voice was too breathy. "Stop."

He held her one hand still, but the other snaked around him. Her fingers encircled the base of his tail, stroking it firmly. His eyes shut tight, the hand on her wrist tightened and his other shot to her hip as he groaned.

Come on, really? He mentally argued that that had no business feeling as good as it did.

The wings at her hips twitched and Rin looked down. Okay, she _definitely_ had _not_ had those earlier. She noticed his distraction and let her nails run down the length of his tail. He hissed, digging his nails into her.

She responded aggressively to that, shoving him into the wall. The dry wall cracked and Rin distantly worried about how strong she was. Currently, he was more focused on the fact that she had moved down to his chest now… and that she had ripped his shirt open, torn his t-shirt to shreds.

Her mouth worked savagely down his flesh, her teeth clashing against him, her nails cruelly dragging down his chest. He hissed and panted as welts came up on his skin; some scratches even drawing blood. She bent down, her eyes glued to him as she sucked and licked at the wounds.

Heat washed over him. Rin suppressed a groan as she made her way lower. Her breasts grazed hardened flesh on her descent and his cock throbbed. She ended up on her knees and his hands were on her shoulders, stuck between pushing her away and pulling her closer.

She let him hold her in place. For some reason, he knew she was _letting_ him. He was helpless. Hana slowly pulled down his boxers, freeing his hard length, pausing for a moment.

"You don't want me to stop?" It wasn't a question really. She smugly said it as if a well known fact, purposely eyeing his cock and licking her lips.

Yes, you do, Rin told himself. Now, say something! 'No, I want you to stop.' _Say it_. Under her gaze, he felt a wave of heat hit and his skin tingled. "No… I want you…" His voice was wavering. "To…" The sentence dropped off, hung in the air.

Slowly, delicately, she wrapped her fingers around his cock, an experimental flick of her wrist. He let his head fall back against the wall, closing his eyes. "Don't stop," he pleaded in a breath, bucking into her hand.

She pumped him hard and fast. Rin bit his lip, groaning, the tip of him already weeping with precum. Then, something warm and wet flicked along the head and his neck snapped down.

She looked at him smiling, _fucking smiling_, as her tongue ran over again, taking every trace of the white mixture. The tamer hummed, licking her lips. She must have liked the way he tasted because, in the next second, her hot mouth was wrapped around him.

She was fire, he was sure of it. She was burning him alive. He was dying. Each greedy bob of her head made him more and more lightheaded. His hands fell bonelessly off her shoulders, clenching and spasming at his sides. He couldn't move, save for shallow thrusts filled with need. He felt weak, too weak. …He really was dying. Panic fleetingly streaked through him only to be overrun by lust. God, he was close.

"RIN?!"

Hana tore herself away from him, all her wings fanned out as she glared menacingly at the intruder. Rin gasped for air, happy that the spell was broken. He pulled his boxers up, pointing weakly to his brother.

"Yukio…," he greeted breathlessly. "Oddly enough… I'm so glad you're here…" The demon was about to say more, but he fell to the ground, exhausted.

Disgusted, Yukio held his mouth tight, looking over at the possessed tamer.

A twisted smile took over her face, her hollow eyes crinkling in delight. "Don't be jealous," she cooed.

She took a step closer and his guns were drawn in an instant. She paused, but otherwise seemed unfazed.

"I was so hungry," she explained, almost apologetic. Then, she sighed, her wings retracing. "I wanted _you_. Hmm… for so long, I've wanted you."

Yukio steeled himself, his arms frozen in the air, pistols aimed and ready.

She wasn't looking at him anymore. She bit her bottom lip, smiling, "You don't know how many times I wished you would kiss me right there in the hallway…" Her eyes were fixated on empty space as she reminisced. "Every day after class, I'd wait..."

He scowled at the monster in her body. This wasn't Hana. This wasn't her saying those things. He blinked.

Her wings shot out, binding his hands on either side of his head. Yukio gritted his teeth as she squeezed his wrists until both guns fell to the floor. Her hips swayed with each deliberate step until she was inches away from him. Yukio fought against his bonds, snarling down at her.

"…but you never did." Her black eyes regarded him sadly, her hands reaching up to caress his cheeks, running lightly down his neck. He squirmed away from her touch as best he could. Her eyes flashed their natural green before she shook her head.

"Agh!" Yukio groaned as she squeezed his wrists, nearly crushing them. He fell to his knees, head hanging.

"What's wrong?" Hana spat bitterly, forcing him to grab her hips. She scowled down at him, but her voice sounded heartbroken. "This is all you wanted me for. Here you go. I'm all yours."

The dragoon tilted his head up and was surprised at what he saw. Was she… crying?

A skittering noise caused Hana to turn around. Rin shakily held his still sheathed sword.. He took a deep breath, standing more confidently. The elder brother moved his thumb to the edge of the hilt.

"Ready for round two?" he smirked.

"Rin, don't," Yukio strained through clenched teeth. "You can't hurt her."

Rin squinted, raising one eyebrow. "Why the hell not?"

"She's posse- UGH!" Hana kicked Yukio in the stomach.

"It's not nice to talk about me like I'm not here," she chided the dragoon before turning to his brother.

"Can't hurt her, huh?" Rin mumbled, glancing around the room. "What am I supposed to do?" His eyes landed on the table.

"_That is bat wing… __Even just getting it in the air could be enough depending upon where the cubi is."_

With Yukio collapsed, Hana had two free wings. One shot out for Rin's legs. He jumped, rushing for the table. He had made a mess of his supply kit, vials and satchels strewn everywhere. Well, he thought. No time to look through all this. The eldest twin began shattering every vial he found.

All the while, Hana swiped and clawed at him. Rin barely avoided the attacks. C'mon, c'mon… these all look the same. He had just grabbed another handful of samples when she caught his ankle. She dragged him to her and he instinctually punched her in the face. The vials cracked in his hands.

The tamer cried out, holding her face. Rin hissed and opened his fist and let the shards of now bloody glass fall. Hana twitched, bringing her wings around her as a shield. A cloud of dust shifted at the fluttering retreat of the appendages. She swayed on her feet for a few steps before falling to the ground.

Yukio crawled over to her. Some of ribs may be broken. "I told you not to hurt her."

"I didn't see you helping!" Rin argued, pointing accusingly before wincing in pain. He had used his cut up hand. "I'm fine by the way," he spat, pulling another chunk of glass out of his hand.

The younger scowled, not looking at his brother, instead focusing on checking her vitals.

A fang poked out over Rin's lip as he sucked the corner of it in. He started uncertainly, "Look, Yukio… about what happened…"

Yukio held his breath and Rin noticed the dragoon's back tense.

"I tried to get her to stop!" the older defended. He paused awkwardly, rubbing his hand. "She was _really_-" He sounded too happy, so he started over. "…aggressive. She was literally sucking the life out of me. I-"

"SHUT! UP!" Although Yukio still wasn't looking at him, this time he at least spoke much more quietly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Rin scratched some of the almost healed cuts on his chest, nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry," he offered as he left, his tail between his legs. "That's…uh… that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry."

* * *

**What have I done? I regret _nothing_. **

**All the reviews make me smile inside. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I broke your heart before. (My sister felt betrayed.)**

* * *

"Why aren't we bringing her back to the infirmary?" Rin argued in a whisper. It was the middle of the night and they were in an all girls dorm.

Yukio adjusted Hana, who was still sleeping, in his arms, wincing. "They won't take her. The Order thinks she'll lead them to a cubi den. They need her loose to do that."

"Won't there be someone following her then, trying to find the hideout?"

"Yes," the dragoon shouldered one of the doors as a way of knocking. "Me. I volunteered."

"Heeey…" Rin smiled. "You're pretty smart."

Tari opened the door, her eyes squinty from sleep. "Hey, what's-" She jolted awake at the sight of the three of them. "What's going on?" Her eyes widened looking at Hana's wings. "What did you to her?"

Yukio looked offended. "We didn't do anything to her."

Rin bounced on his feet. "Can we talk about this in the _room_?"

Tari nodded excessively, stepping aside. Yukio laid Hana down on her bed, kneeling beside her, while Rin surveyed the room casually. The demon noticed the deep, angry bruises on the redhead's neck. Tari rubbed them self consciously.

"You were right," she reluctantly admitted to Yukio, though she said it to the floor. "When Hana woke up, she was… different." She hugged herself, rubbing her arms. "What happened?" She looked to the dragoon for answers, adding, "And before you say "training exercise", let me remind you that we're roommates. So I know all about your little spy date."

"You guys went on a date?!" Rin asked, upset and suddenly even guiltier.

Yukio tucked some of Hana's hair away from her face. He got up with a sigh, "It wasn't a date. Not really. Abashiri Park was inhabited by a particularly troublesome succubus. The Order attempted capture using synthetic pheromone markers, but it wasn't enough. We needed a real encounter, bait, someone genuinely attracted to-"

Tari had crossed the room surprisingly fast, slapping the dragoon when he met him. "So you knew she liked you and you _used_ her?!"

Yukio stumbled over his words. "I-I was the bait. I like Hana." That was first time he ever said it out loud.

The redhead didn't seem to care. She glared at him. "Great. You can both live happily ever after. Just one hitch, she's a crazed sex demon! How did she get like that?"

Rin looked to his brother for answers as well.

"The succubus had been compromised." The lingo flew over their heads. Yukio clarified, "It was dying. It attacked Hana in hopes of escaping, but a squadron of reinforcements arrived. It possessed her as a last resort."

Rin chipped in, "Then let's get it out of her and-"

"Hana would be dead without that _thing _inside her," Yukio blurted. He looked at his twin, sharing a meaningful look. "A demon's healing abilities are far more powerful than a human's."

Rin reached up to his neck, where bites and scratches should still be, but it was only smooth skin. Tari let herself fall back to sit on her dresser, one hand cradling her head in confusion. His eyes glossed over the aggravated marks on her neck.

"So she'll be a demon forever?" The redhead's voice was soft, vulnerable.

"No." Maybe. "She will need more time before she's strong enough to fight it," Yukio answered and all of them watched the sleeping demon. "Right now, the succubus is in control." Mostly, he added, thinking of her tears. _"What's wrong?... This is all you wanted me for..."_

The dragoon looked to Rin and Tari, explaining his plan. "In the infirmary is a specialized anesthetic. It sedates the possessing demon."

The redhead smiled, "And then she'll be back to normal?"

Yukio frowned, "It also induces temporary paralysis in the host."

Hana's head wings twitched and her head lolled on the pillow. All of them jumped slightly at the small movement.

"So what do we do? Someone has to stay with her in case she wakes up. I'd volunteer, but I'm not exactly qualified," Tari reasoned glumly, rubbing her neck.

Rin puffed air up to move his bangs from his eyes. That was easy. He wasn't going to traipse aimlessly around a hospital. That only left one option.

"I'll st-" Yukio's sudden, but intense glare had Rin stop in his tracks. "I'll _go_," the older brother rephrased. He scratched his chest, "What… uh… does the stuff look like? Is it a shot or something?"

Yukio kneeled down next to the bed again. "There's a supply closet on the third floor. As soon as you get off the elevator, head left and it will be the second door you pass. The anesthetic is in prepackaged syringes on the top shelf. Take as many as you can and get back here." The dragoon glanced over to his twin. "Got all that?"

For a moment, Rin looked completely lost before waving his hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. Supply closet, second floor, take a left at the elevator…"

Tari groaned in frustration. "_Third_ floor and you take a left _off _of the elevator." She turned to Yukio, asking, "Second unmarked door, top shelf, right?" Yukio nodded and she slipped on gym shoes, grabbing Rin's arm gruffly. "C'mon. You can distract the staff while I rob 'em blind."

They left Yukio in silence. The dragoon couldn't help but think how differently things could have gone.

* * *

Hana collapsed on the ground, blood pooling around her. Pounding footsteps resonated in the night; the other exorcists were nearly there. The succubus reached out to the tamer, the demon's body becoming a black mist. The dark cloud seeped in Hana. Yukio ran over to her, but it was too late. When Hana stood again, it wasn't as herself.

Gun shots erupted and the metal swipe of swords permeated the air as the squadron of exorcists came into the fray.

"Hold you fire!" Yukio ordered.

The men and women didn't have to listen him, but the dragoon thanked God they did.

Capturing her was far too easy. After all, both the demon and its host had been severely injured.

"It is awfully strange that she would possess a weakened body," Mephisto observed later. "Especially since we have no reason to keep the girl alive."

"We can't let her die!" Yukio argued. Hana's blood was barely dry on his clothes.

"She's already dead, Mr. Okumura," the principal reasoned calmly. "And her hip is completely shattered. If the poor thing had survived, she never would have walked again."

"She's _not_ dead. Not yet." Yukio sounded desperate and he knew it.

"No," Mephisto smiled slightly in agreement. "The succubus is helping her cling to life. Keep them like that for a few days and…" His fangs poked out of his wolf-like smile. "…our little flower will be good as new."

Yukio watched the flamboyant man carefully.

"As soon as she's healed, we'll let her go. After being at the park for so long, I'm sure our old girl's feeling quite homesick." Mephisto adjusted his gloves as he spoke, "The Order would be interested in seeing where in Assiah her little clan is hiding."

The principal noticed Yukio's less than pleased expression.

"You're right, of course. I should have the demon slayed now. Save ourselves the trouble…," Mephisto mused.

"I'll track her," Yukio volunteered. "Once she's released, I'll track her movements and find the clan's den."

* * *

Yukio took the tamer's hand lightly in his, his thumb running over her fingers briefly before he let go. He had known what was in store when she woke up. He had known Hana… no, the demon keeping her alive would need to feed. And he knew what a traditional feeding entailed. But he had hoped he would be able to stop her before she did anything or, a darker part of his mind spoke up, take solace in the fact that who ever she had touched was dead.

The dragoon sighed, furious with everyone and everything. Why did it have to be Rin? His gut churned at the thought of them together. Although he supposed the thought of Hana _feeding_ from _anyone_ would do the same.

With her eyes closed and her black hair spilling around the small, black wings on her head, she looked human from the waist up. The steady rise and fall of chest, the soft breaths escaping her; Hana even looked peaceful.

The simple scene abated his temper because, after everything, she was alive.

* * *

Tari yawned as she and Rin walked across the school. She combed her fingers through her messy hair, pulling it back in a ponytail.

"I don't know how you expect me to help you guys," the redhead confessed. "I can do this. But…" She broke off, unsure. "Hana talks me about her monster classes, but I don't-" She yawned again.

Rin had his hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slouched, and, dammit, his mouth held wide from yawning as he spoke. "You don't need to help," he explained.

"If you don't need me, then why did you come to the dorm?"

"Hopefully, being somewhere familiar will help Hana pull through. It's still her body. It still has her memories…" He shrugged, adding, "Even if someone else is at the wheel."

They paused outside the infirmary. The bright lights inside reflected off the white walls of the foyer. Compared to darkness of the night, it was absolutely blinding. The two of them squinted, frowning in silence.

"What's the plan, Ren?" Tari questioned finally.

Rin was offended on two accounts. "Rin. And I thought _you_ had one…" His complaint drifted off, his glare subsiding as he tried to remember her name.

"Tari."

He pouted in full force. "_Tari_," he spat before mumbling. "I knew that."

The redhead rolled her eyes, smiling somewhat. "Well, we'll need a distraction."

"Coming right up," Rin nodded. He took a deep breath, cradling his hands by his face as if ready to scream. Tari slapped her hand over his mouth.

"_Inside_. The medicine is on the third floor. Screaming like an idiot out here is only going to distract people by the door."

Rin nodded again, mumbling something like 'ok' through her hand. Tari smiled exasperated, moving her hand to ruffle his hair.

"You're lucky you're cute," Tari quipped, heading inside.

It was simple enough to breeze through the entrance and take the elevator up. The problem was getting inside the supply closet. They discussed their plan in whispers.

"Okay, as soon as the coast is clear, I'm gonna sneak in there and grab a ton of the ana-whatever. You stay out here and-"

"When did I get demoted to lookout?" Rin pouted.

She punched his arm, but otherwise ignored him. "_When I come out_, you'll distract them and we'll run."

The redhead signaled for Rin to stay back as she leaned casually next to the door, watching the passing workers. The demon stood listlessly by the nurses' station. There was a break, no nurses or doctors in sight and he nodded for her to go. Tari's hand went to the knob and she cracked the door open. In the corner of her eye, she noticed someone walking back.

Her spine went straight as an arrow and she dropped the handle. But she wasn't quick enough to avoid their suspicion. The worker strode up to her.

"May I help you?" His shadow loomed over her and his eyes started looking at the door.

"Um… yes?" Tari started.

Rin heard her and cursed under his breath at the scene. They locked eyes for a moment and she silently pleaded for him to help. He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

"Well?" The orderly crossed his arms, shifting his weight on his feet. He wasn't going anywhere.

"My friend…is sick…"

Rin slapped his forehead at her flimsy answer. He snapped into action, miming sickness.

Her eyes flickered to him when the orderly wasn't looking.

"He's…" Tari couldn't quite see him.

Rin tried to depict nausea. He threw his hands dramatically to his stomach, his shoulders hunching forward. That she saw.

She answered confidently, "He's been stabbed."

"What?!" Rin muttered under his breath, one of the nurses fleetingly glanced over. Remind me never to play charades with her, he thought. The orderly didn't buy it and why would he? Better question, why had she said that? On the desk, a glint of silver on caught his eye. It was a letter opener.

"Your friend has been stabbed," the burly man repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he's-" Tari sighed, regretting the lie already. "OH MY GOD!"

As if on cue, Rin stumbled over dramatically, holding his stomach. Blood dripped from his hands, dribbled onto the floor.

Tari rushed over to him. Her eyes widened and she leaned in to whisper. "Did you _stab yourself_?"

"Forget that." He winced as he spoke, glaring at her. "Get in there," his eyes darted to the supply closet before he stood.

Orderlies came, gurney at the ready, picking him up and carrying him away. Tari watched him frozen in panic, unsure of what to do now that their plan was falling apart. Rin looked back at her, speaking with his eyes.

Go. I'll be fine.

Then, he threw himself off the gurney, throwing it clear across the room. Some people shrieked, others ran. Doctors readied sedatives. Frantic orders filled the room. They attempted to surround the mysteriously strong, bleeding boy. At that moment, one thing was certain…

No one was watching the supply closet.

* * *

Hana thought that being where she was felt like she was in a dream. Although, usually this point, the moment she realized she was dreaming, would wake her up. Why wasn't she waking up?

The recent events washed over the scene and she was watching the past.

There was Yukio smirking down at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. _"You think I'm handsome?"_

He cleared his throat seriously. _"Would you accompany me on a covert surveillance mission for the Order?"_

"_You passed your authorization, so you've already fought one demon."_ Hana frowned. He had slipped. She hadn't noticed at the time.

_"A succubus has been terrorizing the area." _Hana felt the betrayal all over again. Her lips were still warm from his, she turned to run away.

In this dream world, she ran, but nothing and everything moved around her. Without any focus for her surroundings, the background faded into darkness. His words echoed from the shadows.

"_You think I'm handsome?__… Would you accompany?... assess the situation… as a couple.__ …__A succubus…"_

* * *

After all the thrashing her wings had done, Yukio had expected Hana to wake. His pistols were aimed at her. This time, he would _not_ let her get the upper hand. First sign of movement, he was pulling the trigger.

But she wasn't moving. The tamer had reverted back to same peaceful sleeping state. He let his shoulders relax.

"We're alone," she purred, slowly opening her eyes and smiling devilishly at him. She kept her body perfectly still.

Yukio had his guns aimed in a second. He wasn't going to kill her. He couldn't. Rin should be back _hopefully _soon, but knowing his brother, probably not. The dragoon could injure her maybe, fire a disabling shot into her shoulder or leg. But her wings were what he worried about. A cubi's wings were prehensile and nearly indestructible. It would only take a second for...

"So tense… Why don't you relax?" she tsked. The muscles in her arms tensed, preparing for action.

"Don't move," Yukio ordered harshly.

She pouted, obeying him. "That's no fun." She sighed dramatically and the gown shifted lower. Hana looked away from him, the seductress guise falling away. "If you're going to kill me, just do it."

The sincerity and sadness in her words made him falter. His pistols lowered slightly. He hadn't meant to speak.

"I can't."

It was a whisper, a breath really, and he knew instantly she had heard. Her body crashed against his, causing him to slam against the wall behind them. The wind was knocked out of him and he gasped for new breath as her hand grabbed his throat.

She squeezed, keeping the air from reaching his lungs. Her wings held his arms away and he clawed at nothing. His lips were turning blue, his vision was hazy. He was fairly sure he felt her brush her lips against his.

"Is that so?" she mused with a laugh, removing her hand. He gasped and wheezed. She ran a finger over his already forming bruises. "How interesting."

"Hana…" Yukio choked out, coughing through his words. "You don't have to… do this."

She looked sad again, green flickering through her black eyes. Next, her breath beat against his lips. Their mouths met inadvertently as she spoke. "I want to."

She pressed forward, kissing him. Yukio jerked his head away and she grabbed his chin roughly. He grunted as her wings wrenched around his arms, tightening.

"You don't want to kiss me unless you're ordered to? Is that it, exorcist?!"

The way she spoke confused him. It was the tamer speaking one moment and the succubus speaking the next. Yukio looked down into her eyes, searching for Hana in them. She shrank under his gaze, her hold on him loosening.

"I want you, Hana," Yukio confessed. Her wings were still stretched around his arms, flickering as if losing strength. "You. Not this."

"You lied to me," she accused, her wings strongly clasped his arms again. "You used me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I…" Yukio cut himself off, nervous all the sudden. Despite her black eyes, he knew Hana was there. "I like you, Hana. I've liked you for a while." He sighed, smiling for a moment despite the situation. "I think since I met you. I never thought that you could feel the same way. I never meant to hurt you. I-" He looked sadly at her slacking wings. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Yukio watched her silently struggle for control. Hana took some slow, steadying breaths, her eyes boring through him. They flashed green, although they were still framed by black. The whites of her eyes may be darkened permanently.

"Y-you're lying."

"No," he argued softly. He had yet to strain against her wings, even though they barely held onto him anymore. "I'm not."

"Stop it!" In a flash, she tossed him across the room, clutching her own head. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she went to her knees. She cried and shuddered on the floor. Yukio watched, pained by her obvious suffering. Maybe it was selfish of him to make her live like this.

"I feel it inside me," Hana eventually confessed, curling her wings around her to hug herself. When she looked at Yukio, her nose was red and streaks of tears had dried on her cheeks. "It- She says I'm dead and this body is hers."

"That's not true."

The tamer shook her head slowly. "I think I did die," she mused, wiping her face. She took a deep breath as she stood. "But she can get my body over my dead body."

The corners of his mouth cracked in a smile. "That sounds complicated."

Hana grinned sadly back. "It is."

She gasped when he suddenly embraced her. Her arms froze in the air awkwardly before she lightly returned the hug. When Yukio cradled her into her chest, she nuzzled into him. He closed his eyes, petting her hair and holding her close. When they parted, they both shifted their eyes away nervously.

"I'm going to shower and change," she informed, grinning bashfully. She moved to her closet, taking her shower caddy.

"I'll go with you," the dragoon offered.

"I… can manage." Hana blushed and Yukio resisted the urge to kiss her.

"I can't leave you alone," he explained seriously.

Her shoulders fell. "I'm not... I don't think I… I mean, I don't want to…" She worried her lip and let her hair hide her face.

This time Yukio did kiss her. It was quick and innocent. When he pulled away he was looking at her with so much… love. Hana didn't want to say that, she could barely think it. But his eyes lit up just looking at her. Then it was over.

"Let's go," he breezed.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's not all bad. **

**_(SIGH)_ I am an evil God... Why do I put my babies through this?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: 7/19/13 You can all thank my friend, Tati, and my latest reviews for getting this chapter out. There's more already planned and I am fairly certain that the next installment won't take as long. That being said... I am trying to learn Korean. It takes up a lot of time.**

* * *

Hana sighed happily, pulling a loose sweater over her shoulders. The shower had cleared her head even more. Things were getting back to normal. The wings, one on each hip and two on her head, were new, but she was getting used to them surprisingly easily. It helped that Yukio kept looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He wasn't as sneaky as he thought. Hana caught a glimpse of him turning away, trying to hide that he was watching her. He had been oddly affectionate too. He had kissed her earlier and held her hand even! Things were even better normal.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard arguing in the hall. Whoever it was was whispering, or at least attempting to, and they were walking closer.

"…_You_ weren't gonna do anything."

"Sorry." The second person, a girl, sounded anything but. "I'm the one who made the plan that you decided not to follow."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were the lookout!"

"Oh, so it's _my _fault I got stabbed now."

"Yes!"

Rin and Tari entered the room, still debating heatedly. Hana and Yukio quietly watched the pair of them.

Tari rolled her eyes. "No one told you to stab yourself. You- Hana!"

Rin dropped his arm full of syringes, ripping one open and holding it like a knife. "Yukio, watch out!"

The tamer hid behind Yukio, her wings shrinking in fear. The dragoon pushed his glasses up his nose, shaking his head at his brother.

"She's fine, Rin," he explained.

The older brother squinted skeptically, declining to relent his weapon. "She's fine," he scoffed. His blue eyes scanned over Hana judgmentally. After his inspection, he threw his arms out dramatically, gesturing to the pile of anesthetics and complaining, "Then what was all this for, huh?!"

Tari ignored him, walking up to her friend. "How are you feeling, Hana?"

The tamer smiled at her roommate. "I feel great. Weird… but great." She noticed the bruises on Tari's neck. A memory flashed to the surface, her hands gripping the redhead's neck. "Oh god, Tari… I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's ok," she insisted, forcing a small laugh. "You had me worried there, girlie. I'm glad you're alright."

Hana frowned in guilt. "What did I do?" She turned to Yukio with the mostly rhetorical question and found him rubbing his ribs. "I hurt you too?"

His turquoise eyes widened before he slipped a calm mask over his features. "No, I-"

"Yeah, you kicked him in the ribs," Rin interrupted casually, dumping the unused medicine on the desk.

Tari laughed, selfishly happy someone else had been hurt too. "Why don't you kiss it better, Hana?"

"_Let me kiss it better…"_ Flashes of Rin panting, writhing beneath her came to her mind. Hana's face burned bright red. Wide eyed, she looked at Rin. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away. Yukio's lips were a thin, tight line.

"Did I miss something?" Tari questioned at their odd behavior.

The brothers answered simultaneously. "No." "Yeah."

"Rin, shut up!" Yukio ordered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Hana confessed quietly, stepping away.

Rin spat in offense, "Oh. Thanks."

Yukio glared at his brother from behind her. Hana couldn't remember it all. It came back in bits and pieces, but she knew the big picture. She had… with his… and he… Her stomach flipped again.

"The two of you were in terrible shape when you were admitted. It was a likely possibility that should the succubus gain control, it would feed," Yukio carefully explained. It sounded rehearsed. "It's not your fault."

Something about what he said that made Hana think of her old class.

* * *

"Today, we're going to discuss cubi of both the incubus and succubus persuasion," her instructor announced, eliciting giggles from the students. "Alright, get it out now. I don't want anymore interruptions." Once, the room quieted down, she began again. "Who can tell me what a cubi's main source of food is?"

A boy raised his hand, offering feebly. "Don't they eat people after sex like a praying mantis?"

The answer roused another fit of snickers and even the teacher was smiling at the analogy. "Some of the more extreme cases entail such a relationship. Although, in the field, you will find that many cubi prefer to keep their food alive, leaching off of their target's happiness or pleasure."

* * *

Yukio had reached out to rub Hana's shoulder. She followed up his arm with her eyes, landing on his face. One corner of his mouth was quirked up in a crooked smile.

She hadn't been lying to Tari earlier. She felt great. When Hana had first woken up in the hospital, past the fuzzyness in her head there had an aching feeling in her gut, a gnawing hunger. Both were gone now. Hana clasped her hand over Yukio's on her shoulder and his smile grew.

What else had her teacher said that day? _"Cubi have the unique ability to influence behavior in others. And as such, can make their targets do whatever they want." _

"Whatever they want…" Hana mumbled, letting her hand fall away from his. She was a succubus now, kind of. Did she have that ability? Was that why Yukio was suddenly so smiley and affectionate?

"…_leaching off of their target's happiness or pleasure…"_

Hana looked up worriedly at Yukio. Was she feeding right now? No. He wasn't doing this because of her. He actually liked her. He had said so, hadn't he? She stepped away from him, causing his hand to fall. Kiss me, she ordered mentally. Seconds later, she felt him kiss the top of her head. She stiffened. Now, he'd kissed her twice.

"Okay, is anyone gonna fill me in on what happened?" Tari complained, plopping down on her bed and kicking her shoes off. "'Cause if not, I'm going back to sleep. It's three in the morning which is too late or too early to be dealing with this shit."

"Yeah, let's head back," Rin agreed with a yawn.

"We can't leave Hana." Yukio moved to wrap his arm around Hana's waist, but she shied away from him.

"Great, it's a slumber party. Everyone shut up," Tari mumbled into her pillow.

Rin sighed, taking off his jacket and rolling it up as a makeshift pillow. He settled on the carpeted floor, making due.

Yukio sat on the edge of Hana's bed while the tamer snuggled under the covers. She watched him guardedly. He noticed her concern and rubbed her foot through the blanket.

"Sleep well," he smiled.

"You're not going to lie down?"

Yukio's eyes widened and he stammered nervously, "I-I didn't want to assume. We just started… um, well, I don't know what we started exactly, but-" The dragoon cleared his throat. "It would be best if I stood watch over you."

"UGH!" Tari flipped her pillow over her head.

Hana chuckled as Yukio's blush grew. There's no way I could do this, she thought. I can't think of all the adorable things he does. She shifted the covers over, patting the mattress. "Come on."

After a bit of maneuvering, Yukio settled beside Hana, cradling her in front of him. Rin grumbled on the floor, turning over for the dozenth time.

Hana turned her head to whisper to Yukio. The dragoon froze. Their lips were so close. In fact, he was so caught up with their lack of distance that he didn't catch what she said. "I'm sorry?"

The tamer laughed uneasily, trying to ignore that his arm has become draped over her waist. "My wings aren't hitting you? Jeez, that's weird to say."

"Uh uh," Yukio quietly hummed the negative answer, his chest vibrating against her back, and her toes curled.

Rin sighed loudly and turned again.

"OH MY GOD!" Tari complained. She turned over, pointing to Rin and then her bed. "You. Bed. Now." The redhead glared across at the cuddling pair. "And will you two stop making out and go to sleep?"

The two of them laughed before Yukio kissed Hana's shoulder, resting his head by her neck. Rin sat up, watching Tari for a second.

"I'm fine. We don't need to bunk up."

"Oh? So I can hear you whine all night?" she teased before slamming back down. "Fat chance."

Rin shuffled next to Tari awkwardly, trying to give her as much space as possible. It was difficult given the size of the bed.

"Sorry," Rin offered, turning his back to her. "I'm not squishing you against the wall, am I?"

She only groaned something in response. She didn't push against him for more room, so it must have been positive. Rin snuggled his head in the pillow when he felt her shift.

"Take your shirt off," Tari repeated, this time annoyed.

"Huh?"

"You're not getting blood on my sheets. Lose the shirt."

"Umm…" Rin drawled. His tail tightened around his stomach in apprehension. "It's dry now," he lied.

Tari sat up, eyeing the now stained carpet where he had been laying. "What's wrong? You're a guy. Being shirtless isn't that big of a deal." At his apparent distress, she rolled her eyes. "Do you have a third nipple or something? I don't care."

"I don't have a-"

That was all he got out before she reached over and pulled his shirt up. He held his breath as she tossed the shirt over to the already stained floor. Tari unceremoniously threw herself back down in bed, pulling the covers over her.

"There," she grumbled.

Rin let out his breath, thanking God she hadn't noticed. But… she would _feel_ it if they were sleeping back to back with him shirtless. So he spooned her carefully, more so fitting his body on the mattress as easily as he could. His hand accidentally grazed her hip as he tried to get situated.

"Sorry, I just wanted-"

"Do whatever you want, just go to sleep."

Rin laughed, his breath falling on her neck. "Alright."

Tari smiled, subtly snuggling closer.

* * *

"Good morning."

Hana breathed deep through nose, stretching her arm and turning around to face Yukio. His eyes looked unfocused as he smiled at her, his hair mussed from sleep. She reached out, holding his cheek and rubbing her thumb over his lips, which he kissed.

"Good morning," she beamed. "Can you see me?"

He squinted at her, leaning in a bit closer. "You're a blur."

She giggled, feigning offense, "A blur?"

"A very cute blur," he clarified, kissing her.

It was soft and slow, Yukio pulling away after a moment. Hana licked her lips before pressing them to his again. His hand roamed up and down her side as she scooted closer to him. Her one hand had fallen down his shoulder, gripping at his shirt.

He deepened the kiss, urging her mouth open with his tongue. He smiled against her lips when she whimpered, pushing her to her back and rolling on top of her. The dragoon trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. Her wings fanned out over the bed.

This body is mine….

Her nails carved into his back, ripping through his flesh. When she pulled away from his mouth, his bottom lip was torn off. Blood poured down between them. Everything turned red.

* * *

"Hana," Yukio whispered, lightly pushing her shoulder as she spasmed. "Hana, wake up."

She jolted awake, her wings pushing him off the bed. She gasped, panting, her eyes unfocused and wide in fear.

Rin and Tari were startled awake as well, quickly turning to the situation. Hana sat up on the bed now, growling low, her wings cradled around her.

Yukio didn't move from the floor, but he reached his arm out to her anyway. "Hana… it's alright. It was just a nightmare."

A chill fell over the room as Hana began to laugh. Her lips twisted into a cruel smile as she looked over Yukio.

"Aww… are you going to make it all better, exorcist?" She laughed again. "I wonder…" She crawled to the edge of the bed, her wings slowly stretching out to caress his face. "Maybe she'll give up…" They lifted away, the ends becoming spear-like points. "If you're dea- AGH!"

Rin jammed another needle into Hana's shoulder, scowling at her as she fell unconscious.

"Rin!" Yukio scolded.

"_What_?" Rin swiveled to face his brother._ "_Stop yelling at me for helping you!"

"That's _not_ what I was referring to," the dragoon spat, glaring at his twin.

Yukio shot his eyes over to the terrified redhead and Rin followed. Tari was staring, open mouthed at him; her eyes glued to one spot in particular… his tail.

"Oh."

"What _the HELL_ is going on?!" Tari cried. "I thought Hana was better. And you stabbed yourself last night. H-how are you healed already? And… and… you have a _tail_?"

Rin scratched the back of his neck, sighing, "Well, I've always had a tail."

"_Always_?!"

"Well, not _always_ always… I mean….uh, I've had it for a whi-" He cut off in a squeak, Tari's hand lightly touching where his wound should be."-le."

"What are you?" Tari marveled, letting a tiny grin take over her mouth. Then she eyed the syringes wearily. "Are _you_ possessed?"

"It's… complicated," Rin shrugged, shirking away from her.

Yukio looked over Hana with disappoint etched in his face. He had been far too hopeful to think she was over this. The succubus was just as eager to survive after all. He brushed her hair out of her face after settling her on the bed again.

The dragoon bit his lip before speaking. "Rin," he called over. "Stay here today with Hana. If she wakes up-"

"Stick her again, got it," the other agreed for too happily for Yukio's liking.

The younger glared. "_One_ shot. _If_ she wakes up. Too much…" Yukio was still holding Hana's cheek. Under Tari and Rin's watchful eyes, he quickly steeled himself. "Too much and you'll kill the host along with the possessing demon."

Sombered, Rin nodded his head.

Yukio picked up his jacket and glasses, easily slipping them on. He looked at Tari before he left. "You should get ready for class. It would be suspicious if you were suddenly absent."

To her benefit, the redhead stammered, "B-but what about Rin? Won't anyone wonder where he is?"

Yukio shared a conspiring glance with his twin. "My brother has special circumstances. Don't worry." The dragoon looked at Tari seriously. "If anyone asks you about Hana, _anyone_, you have not seen her since she attacked you. No one can know she's here."

* * *

**Oooooh, drama! Thoughts, anyone?**


End file.
